Now,Forever and Always
by purpledolphin1
Summary: The Big Day finally arrives. CASKETT! ONE-SHOT!


**Hello*waving* I just had to write a one-shot. Don't forget to REAR!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Castle or any of its characters. I am not making any profit from this writing or do I plan to. (I'm sorry I'm just trying to do it the way others do it.)P.S Lyrics are in bold

It was a special day for a very special girl. She had been waiting for this day for a long time. She stood in front of the mirror and admired the dress she wore. It was a white, one shoulder dress which reached just above the knees and was covered in diamonds. She wore a diamond earrings and flats and in her hand she held white roses.

''You look beautiful,''

''Thanks dad,''

''Are you ready?''

''I think so,''

''You have nothing to be worried about. You are as beautiful as your mother,''

''Thanks,''

He extended his hand and she wrapped hers around his. They walked out of the house and met a beautiful scene. Ahead of them were chairs occupied by friends and family on each side of the aisle. Everyone was dressed in white. Andrew Belle's song -In My Veins- played softly as father and daughter walked down the aisle. The nearer she reached the end of the aisle, the more her heart raced. She didn't know if it was happiness or just the wedding jitters. Then it happened. She let go of her father's arm and reached for his hand.

''Take care of her, Castle,''

''I will,'' he answered barely breaking eye contact with her.

There she was. She stood staring into his baby blue eyes that always made her melt. Right there, right then, she knew she was doing the right thing. There he was, staring at her deep chocolate brown eyes that lit up every time he brought her a cup of coffee. Right there, right then, he knew it was meant to be. In the background played…..

**Heart beats fast**

**Colours and promises**

**How to be brave**

**How can I love when I'm afraid**

**To fall**

**But watching you stand alone**

**All of my doubt**

**Suddenly goes away somehow**

''Dearly beloved , we are gathered here today to witness the union of my bro, Richard Castle and Kate Beckett. Whoever has a reason as to why this two should not wed…GET OUT! Cause we have waited too long and have bet too much money for this to happen…''

Who knew Esposito was ordained.

**One step closer**

''Kate Beckett do you take Richard Castle to be your husband. To love and to hold. To cherish, in sickness and in health, in definite richness till death do you part?''

''I do,''

''Good. Now Castle just say 'I do' because that sentence was just too long,''

The congregation laughed.

''I do,''

''Okay then! Do you have the rings?''

Castle turned to his best man, Ryan and Beckett to the maid-of-honour, Lanie. Ryan handed it over but Lanie pointed to Alexis who was holding a toddler in her arms.

''I'm sorry. Little sis here refused to let go,'' said Alexis.

''It's okay Alexis,'' replied Kate as she took the ring from her sixteen month old daughter April Johanna Castle who inherited her mother's looks but her father's blue eyes. She gave her two daughters a kiss on the forehead. She turned back to Castle who was watching the scene with admiration in his eyes.

''Now I believe you each wrote your vows because being a priest isn't as easy as it sounds,''

**One step closer**

Castle began,

''Beckett…Kate. You have no idea how long I have waited for this day. Remember the first day we met. You literally arrested me. I thought it was hot and since then I knew I had to follow you around. You remember the whole 'I need a reference for my book' it was a lie. The truth is I just needed an excuse to follow you around and I had a great time. Chasing criminals as your partner was the best time of my life. The time we were trapped in a freezer I wanted to tell you that I liked you but you passed out before I could. I realized that I was in love with you when I broke up with Gina but you were with Josh, which killed me inside.

I love you for many reasons. I love your smile. I love the smell of your hair. I love you for loving me. I love for loving Alexis, who thinks of you as her mum even before I proposed. I love you for giving me a beautiful family. You , me, Alexis and April. I love the way you put up with my out of this world theories even when they look really stupid. I love the way you pretend to be so tough, yet you cry when your favourite actor dies. I love the way you are determined when solving a case but most of all….

**Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything take away**

…**.**I love your eyes. The way they light up when I bring you coffee in the morning. I love your eyes, cause they tell me the real you. The real Beckett. The best mum, the best partner and my best friend. Beckett you are loving, caring, friendly, honest and determined. Those are only a few of your qualities. That is what I see when I look into your eyes. So I promise to love you….

**What standing in front of me**

Now

**Every breath, every hour has come to this**

Forever

**One step closer**

And always,''

He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her hand, Beckett was in tears. As they spilled over, she laughed.

''Castle….Rick. I don't know when I started to love you, all I know is that I have always loved you. The first day I met you, I thought you were this annoying ,immature, childish bastard who got everything he wanted. When you started following me around I was so pissed but then you became my partner and definitely the best I ever heard. We have gone through a lot and by a lot I mean a lot! Being locked in a freezer, being shot at several times, being chased by a mob, being almost blown up, a lot but you were always there. Right beside me. You helped me solve my mother's case. You saved me when I didn't even know I needed saving .I love you Rick. All of you. Your childish behavior which I find adorable, your blue eyes that are always twinkling with laughter. I love your love towards your daughter. You treat her like she's your world and I find that special. I love you for giving me our precious daughters Alexis and April. You gave me a loving family. Me, you, Alexis and April. And with this ring I promise to have your back ,I always had and I always will and I promise to love you…

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

Now

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years**

Forever

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

And always,''

They turned to Esposito.

''Dude are you crying? "asked Castle

''No….I just have something in my eye,''

They turned to the congregation, they were all in tears ,especially Martha.

''Anyways by the power invested in me by the power of the internet, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride,''

**And all along I believed that I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**And I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

Their lips met for the first kiss that began another chapter of their great book .A book about their love.

Now

Forever

Always

**The End**


End file.
